Nightlight
by ShigeSato
Summary: Talon is alone in the dark, until he finds his guiding light. TalonxLux oneshot, I may write a prequel/sequel if I get enough interest.


It was dark.

That night was full of the kind of darkness one sees very rarely, the sort that creeps into every crevice and infiltrates the very essence of the air one breathes. It was stifling, suffocating – a fog of blackness and gloom covering the earth and sky like a heavy blanket. It was not a cold night, but the malevolence that seemed to hang in the air was enough to send chills down a spine and shivers through a body. There was no moon, nor stars – but whether it was due to clouds, or because of the ever-present and consuming darkness, it was difficult to determine.

It was deep within this veil that Talon stood. He had been standing for a long time, staring at a fixed spot on the ground. Waiting. Perfectly still, perfectly silent. A hard life on the streets of Noxus had taught Talon one important lesson; that if you were seen, you were dead. He put that lesson to use every day of his life on the Fields of Justice, and tonight was no exception, though it wasn't a fight he was waiting for. No, tonight, Talon waited for a something – someone – much different.

He could not calculate how long he stood in that same spot. It could have been minutes or hours; there was no way to tell in the smothering blackness. He didn't care, though – he would have waited forever if he had to, for this. An orphan, a hired assassin and a rogue never had much to look forward to in his life, or much to care about, and this one thing Talon had – it made him stand out from the rest. This, what he was about to do, is what made him different. Not one of the pathetic goons with no heart or soul – he was someone who had something that mattered to him. Of course, it also meant he had something to lose; but Talon didn't care. Nobody else knew about this. His weakness was as yet unexposed; but the strength it gave him burned through his whole body and allowed him to be even more ruthless on the battlefield.

Some while later, he began to see it. A faint light in the distance, wavering as it moved through the trees towards him. He stiffened, flattening himself closer to the tree he was standing behind, wary as ever. If you weren't wary in the Summoner's Rift, you were dead. But as it turned out, it was the very someone he had been waiting for, arriving a little flushed and out of breath, looking around confusedly for him. She looked so beautiful by the tiny orb of light she held in her hand. Talon shifted, and she turned her eyes to him, and smiled the loveliest smile he could have imagined.

"Talon," she whispered, and, dropping the light on the ground, ran to him. He embraced her heartily, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair, marvelling at the way his chest swelled when she touched him, and he touched her. It was like nothing he had ever felt before; for Talon had never had anybody to love before he met her. She was his everything.

"Luxanna," he breathed as he held her.

They remained like that for a while, relishing the feel of each others' bodies, sharing their warmth in the dark night. Finally, Lux drew back, still smiling up at Talon as she beheld him by the tiny pinprick of light she had left forgotten on the floor. She stroked his cheek tenderly, and he closed his eyes, enjoying her fingertips brushing across his face. She was perfect.

"I can't be out for long," she whispered sadly. "My brother will be looking for me."

"I know," Talon replied, dropping his voice to match her volume. "I hate it. I hate him."

Lux laughed. "He only wants what's best for me. He looks out for me."

"I could look after you better than that bumbling oaf could ever dream to."

"And what about wanting what's best for me?" she teased.

"Well, I could say I wanted that," he replied, smiling, "but I would be lying. After all, meeting an enemy assassin at night in an abandoned Field of Justice is probably not what's best..."

"But it's what I want," she said, drawing closer to him.

"Me too," he whispered, and leaned his face down towards her.

Their lips met tenderly, gingerly, brushing each other with almost no contact, but the feeling sent a tremor through Talon's whole body. He became more assertive, deepening the kiss, pulling her in as if his hunger for her could never be satiated. The way her lips moved against his, her hands running down his muscled back, and the knowledge that she loved him, as much as he loved her; it was almost too much to bear for the Noxian. He drew back, breath rasping, and rested his forehead on hers.

"I wish I could meet you in the daytime. I wish I could hold you like a man holds a woman, and have everyone respect it. I wish I didn't have the love of my life separated from me every night. I wish...I wish I had been born a Demacian."

"And I would live my life as a Noxian if it meant I could be with you," she replied. "But we both know it's impossible."

"That we do," Talon replied sadly. "It doesn't stop me dreaming, though."

"Nor I from holding you in my heart," Lux said, and drew closer to him once more.

He kissed her again, his hands pulling her into his body with an urgent desperation. Her hands moved from his back to his chest, running over his pectorals lightly before resting just under his neckline, where his shirt began. She started to unbutton his garment, and he pulled back for a moment to allow her to tug it over his head, revealing his pale skin. After all, a man who lives his life in the shadows would never hope to be tanned. Lux didn't seem to mind, though, moving downwards to kiss his neck and shoulder, the strong muscles relaxing as her lips and tongue moved over them, marking a trail along his body.

He entwined his hands in her hair, holding her and gasping occasionally as she nibbled and kissed her way around his chest. She elicited a tiny moan from him, bitten back in alarm, as she lingered on his nipples, rock hard against the night air. Then, she stood once more, and looked up at him, their eyes gazing deep into each other. She began to take off her own shirt, still keeping a steady eye contact with her lover, and threw it on the floor, followed swiftly by her bra.

At this point Talon couldn't help but let his gaze drift downwards to her perfect breasts, round and supple, her nipples already awakened to their actions. She smiled, took his hands and placed them on herself, allowing him to explore them with his fingertips. He roamed over their expanse, stopping to brush her nipples with his thumbs, which drew forth a gasp from her lips. Taking the initiative, Talon bent down and met her beautiful breast with his mouth, running his tongue around her smooth skin, sucking and nibbling, marking it as his own. Lux was fighting to keep from moaning, her eyes closed, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth. Talon attacked the other breast, more forcefully this time, claiming her as his. This time, Lux couldn't help but let out a moan, and the sound of her pleasure spurred Talon even more.

Soon, though, she stepped back and away from him, and he stood straight once more, looking at her confusedly. This was unusual; normally, they would continue like this, exploring each other for a while and then she would return to her barracks, and he would sit and enjoy the sunrise alone. This time, though, she took him by the shoulders and pushed him down to the ground. He allowed her to do so, intrigued and aroused as she knelt by his prone form.

Slowly, Lux began kissing his chest again, making her way down to his stomach, ghosting over his perfectly formed abdominal muscles with her hands before reaching it with her teasing mouth. She licked his navel, which made him laugh, but then her hands slipped under his waistband and found his growing length, turning the laughter into a sudden moan. Talon was surprised; she had never ventured to go this far before – but the feeling, oh, the feeling of her touching him there – he couldn't even form words in his mind. It was incredible. He gathered himself, though, and pushed himself up to lean on his elbows.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her seriously.

Lux nodded, her hand starting to move up and down, stroking his shaft.

"I'm serious, Luxanna, don't – mmm – don't do anything you don't feel ready for..." Talon was struggling to remember why he was saying it.

She made no reply, but began to use her other hand to pull down the top of his trousers and pants, giving herself more room to pleasure him.

"You'll start something you – ahhhhh – can't – stop..." he trailed off, unable to say anything else as his member was freed completely from his clothing, standing hard and straight in the open. Lux continued to pleasure it with her hand, keeping up a speedy rhythm, pulling back the skin at the head in just the right way to make Talon thrust upwards into her hand, losing all hope of remaining quiet as he uttered a steady stream of moans and curse words.

"I want this, Talon," she said. "I want you, completely – to give myself to you. After all, you know I'm yours."

"Is this...?" he managed to say through the fog of pleasure in his mind.

"My first time? Yes," she replied. "I was waiting for the right man."

"And now...you're wasting it on me?" Talon joked in a rasping voice.

"So it would seem," she answered, smiling, teasing, and without any further warning leant down and captured his whole penis in her mouth.

Talon nearly cried out loud at the sudden burst of pleasure that thrilled through his form. Lux wasted no time, but began to work on his seven-inch erection, plunging it into her mouth again and again, flicking her tongue over the tip, lapping up his precum greedily. Talon could hardly think, but he pulled himself together and reached over to her trousers, weakly attempting to yank them down and somehow succeeding. He almost ripped off her panties in his haste to get at her, stopping momentarily as she used a hand to massage his balls and throated his cock at the same time, drawing another surge of precum into her mouth.

Talon tried to distract himself – he would orgasm soon if he didn't focus on something, anything else. He pulled down her panties, and rubbed a finger gently between her pussy lips, feeling a tremor rock her body as he did so. Pleased, he added a second finger and massaged her clit teasingly, moving his hand over it and making her hips jerk into his movements. She didn't falter in her administration of the blowjob, concentrating hard on giving him pleasure, even when he slid a finger inside her, though she moaned over his erection and made him shiver. He continued working on her with both hands, using two fingers to stimulate her clit and adding a second finger from his other hand to widen her passage and pleasure her from the inside.

Without even realising, Lux adjusted her position so she was kneeling over Talon's face, even as she was still working on his member. He took his opportunity, removing his fingers from her clit and replacing them with his tongue, as he still thrust his other hand inside of her. She tasted delicious – womanly and fresh and somehow, she tasted totally of _Luxanna _in a way he couldn't describe. He sucked up every drop of her juices, pleasure wracking her body as he used her womanhood in ways she had never felt before. Soon, though, she began to feel a build-up of something, and forced herself to move off of him, releasing his penis and turning to face him.

Knowing this was the moment, Talon sat up, his manhood still throbbing and leaking in wanton need. Lux came closer to him, pulling herself into his arms, both naked and holding each other in this, Summoner's Rift, a place of battle and death; but which was at this moment full of nothing but pure, untainted love. As Talon looked at her, he knew this was the girl he wanted to spend every day with, to see her smile and look after her when she cried, to hold her and make love to her and raise a family with her. To grow old with her, but still see her as a beautiful young woman, as he saw her in this moment, flushed with pleasure and her eyes sparkling with laughter and love.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, holding him tightly. "I'm ready to be with you, Talon."

"I love you, Luxanna," he said, as he positioned his manhood underneath her.

"And I love you, Talon," she answered as she slowly sat down on it, taking it at her own pace. He was big enough to press at her walls, but not enough to make it painful as he slid inside her. When she reached the hymen, she stopped, and Talon took the hint and thrust through it quickly, breaking the last barrier between them. When it was done they stopped, he fully sheathed in her, happy to just hold each other and know they were as close as a man and woman could possibly be.

After a while, Lux gave a slight nod, and Talon began to slowly thrust, reassuring her with gentle hands on her back, knowing the pain she must be in. She was stronger than he thought, though; she began to roll her hips onto his cock, urging him onwards. He started to move faster, pushing deeper inside her, making her moan his name. He couldn't get enough of hearing her say it, enthralled in pleasure, enraptured with love, and knowing that it was him, it was all for him. He, who had never thought he would find love in this life, had everything he ever wanted before him in the girl he was making love to. He could still taste her on his tongue.

It wasn't long before Lux shifted again. She moved off of him completely, and lay flat on her back on the ground, legs spread, inviting him to enter her. The sight was almost too much for Talon, and hungrily he pushed back into her, with new vigour, his hands finding her breasts even as he thrust his pulsing penis deep inside her passage, gasping in pleasure, crying out her name even as she moaned his, uncaring if anybody saw or heard them.

"Don't hold back," Lux murmured through a haze of foggy pleasure, "fuck me, Talon, fuck me!" Talon took her at her word and began to plough into her ruthlessly, driving as hard and deep as he could go, at a frenzied pace. The sound of lovemaking echoed through the night as both their voices mingled with the constant slap of his balls meeting her ass as he drilled her pussy.

It wasn't long this time before Talon felt his orgasm building up, due to her ministrations beforehand, and he could tell she was on the brink as well. He took one last look at her beautiful face, her long golden hair flowing out from her head like a writhing crown, her eyes lidded with lust and passion. He felt his balls swell up as his orgasm hit, a surge of his seed spurted into her, and a feeling of total ecstasy overcame him, his dick buried in her, filling her up with his essence and feeling her walls contract around him, milking out every last drop as he pushed her over the edge with him.

For a moment, they lay there, basking in the afterglow of their shared climax. Gently, he began to pull out, but she grabbed him and moved him back, unwilling to have him leave her yet. He smiled at this and leaned in to kiss her gently, tenderly, lovingly.

"How was it, then?" he asked her, teasing.

"It was alright," she replied. Then she laughed. "It was wonderful, Talon. I never thought anyone could make me feel so happy, or could give me so much pleasure."

"I'm glad," he said, kissing her once more. His member now beginning to soften, he moved off her and struggled to find his pants in the dark forest. She laughed at his efforts, conjuring another ball of light, a larger one, and placing it beside the first.

"Aren't you worried people will see?" Talon asked, nodding at the light as he pulled his boxers on.

"Let them see," she said, standing up and brushing leaves off her back. "Let them talk. Demacian, Noxian, Ionian – what does it matter? We're all people and it's time everybody understood that. I want to be with you, Talon, and I don't care what Garen or Katarina or anyone else thinks. Don't you feel the same?"

"I do," Talon replied, shrugging his shirt back on. "I'm sick of meeting you in the dark, and having fleeting moments of passion, and having to walk past you every day in the Institute and never once be able to touch you, or talk to you, or kiss you like every inch of my body tells me to. From now on, I'll listen to it, and disregard what everyone thinks. If anybody has a problem, they can talk to my blade."

"I don't think they'll enjoy that conversation," Lux laughed, pressing into him once more.

He grinned and pulled her close, resting his head on hers, and embracing her as his own. They remained in that position, unmoving and silent, until the sun rose over the horizon, breaking through the darkness and stifling cloud, and marking the beginning of a new day.


End file.
